Cuando el malvado hechicero se enamoró de la princesa
by bellaesbabu
Summary: Elinor era la única princesa del mágico Reino del Lino y había crecido rodeada de todos los lujos que sus padres podían darle, incluyendo el amor de su pueblo y una gran belleza... Como toda princesa soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul, y en vez de eso fue secuestrada por unos ojos azules, que planeaban utilizarla en una venganza... Pero aún así seguía siendo un hombre...


Aquella chica, delante de él... Había tenido los ojos puestos en ella desde... Desde cuando? Exactamente, cuanto tiempo la había estado observando?, Adam rió con malicia y su expresión volvió a tornarse tan seria y fría como siempre, pensativa incluso... Algo estaba planeando, desde hacía tiempo ya... Y ella era el elemento clave.

La chica jugaba tranquilamente en **los** jardines del palacio, jugaba con el viento, que (o quizá "quien") la levantaba de vez en cuando y alborotaba sus largos cabellos, ignorando la presencia de aquellos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente desde hacía una hora.

-PRINCESA!- se escuchó acercándose

Adam dio una mordida a su manzana.

Así es, aquella chica de largos cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos negros era la princesa Elinor, la única princesa del reino del Lino

Elinor: Anne!- dijo sonriente cuando vio a su prima, la chica rubia de ojos casi amarillos. Se dejó caer suavemente en el césped y corrió a su encuentro.

Adam esbozó media sonrisa (aunque toda su cara carecía de expresión) y arqueó una ceja denotando molestia, justo antes de retirarse sin hacer ningún ruido, y su figura desapareció entre los árboles.

La duquesa Annette era una prima lejana de la princesa Elinor, ambas eran realmente unidas y tenían casi la misma edad. Anne, como todos la llamaban, era conocida por ser bastante extrovertida y fiestera, le encantaba salir, fueran bailes o fiestas populares, Annette siempre tenía ganas de ir.

Anne: te estuve buscando por todas partes!, ya llegaron nuestros vestidos para la boda

Eli: en serio? Por fin, como son?

Anne: no lo se, aún no los he visto

Y ambas siguieron su conversación mientras caminaban en dirección al palacio.

Hace tiempo: quien sabe cuanto... no mucho en verdad

En medio de un claro en el bosque, esa noche más bien oscuro, se encontraba una lúgubre torre de ladrillos, algo vieja y desgastada pero firme

Irbus: es hora, puedo sentirlo *tos*

Adam: de que esta hablando maestro?

Irbus: escucha, estas son mis últimas palabras

Adam: no... Maestro... No diga eso!

Irbus era el mentor de Adam, tenía más de 70 años y había caído enfermo. Hubo una época en la que fue un hechicero muy poderoso pero había perdido sus poderes... O más bien se los habían arrebatado... Pero hacia mucho tiempo de eso, de hecho cuando tomó a Adam bajo su tutela este era sólo un niño y para entonces ya no los tenía.

Irbus se había puesto peor en las últimas dos semanas, a pesar de los esmerados cuidados de su pupilo, pero la muerte es algo que llega tarde o temprano, irremediablemente.

Adam sostenía fuertemente la mano de su maestro

Irbus: cállate y escucha muchacho... Cuando la hora nos llega, nos llega. No podemos hacer nada al respecto cuando nos toca morir, sólo lo aceptamos.

Los ojos de Adam se llenaron de lágrimas, y ahora que haría? Sin su maestro quedaría solo en el mundo.

Irbus: aspiraba a estar vivo para cuando llegara el momento, pero ya ves... Sin embargo quedas tu-

Adam arrugó la frente y su maestro continuó después de toser un par de veces- en mi ausencia, quiero que tu termines mis planes y honres mi memoria. Véngate en mi nombre.

Adam: pero... Y si no soy capaz... Aún no estoy listo, todavía lo necesito!

Irbus: acaso perdí todo mi tiempo contigo?! No te eduqué y te enseñe todo lo que sabes para nada! *tos*

Adam: maestro!

Irbus: tu... Sabrás... Tu... Sabes... Todo...

Y así, el que fue un poderoso hechicero un día, soltó su último aliento y Adam rompió en llanto cuando se halló sólo en aquella fría habitación.

Adam: yo... Lo prometo... Prometo que haré lo que usted no pudo...

Y mientras Adam lamentaba la muerte de su única "familia", en el palacio todos rebozaban de alegría pues Alexandra, la joven marquesa había anunciado su compromiso con el Duque de Baltimore.

Notas del autor: Holaaa estoy de vuelta! Esta es mi segunda historia... No es como un fic sino más viene s una original mía. Me haría muy feliz si la leyeran hasta el final, yo si actualizo :O además me gustaría que me dejaran reviews, nada es más emocionante que leer los comentarios de las personas, esos son los que te motivan a seguir escribiendo (no pongan "continúa" y ya, eso deprime a uno xD). Espero que sigan conmigo! Besitos, Babu

pd: me gustaría que alguien me explicara como dejar las notas de manera decente aquí (?) :v


End file.
